


Take Back What You Said

by inubz101



Series: Odd ships [3]
Category: All Time Low, MAX (Musician)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/pseuds/inubz101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't usually meet up often, but when they do, they always end up in each other's pants. </p>
<p>Second part to "Trying Something New"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Back What You Said

**Author's Note:**

> About a month since I posted the first one, and I still suck at writing smut :/

It was a thing they did. Not often, because they didn't see each other that much, but when they did they were always in each other's pants. Jack hadn't had a real friend's with benefits relationship since high school (his band didn't count) and now he was getting some every other month. After the New Year's party, him and Max had stayed in touch, going to concerts, at a football game, or just hanging out. They had become good friends through that, and if the sex got better who could blame them? 

“So how much you wanna bet the Mets blow their season in less than a week?” Jack and Max were sitting in his apartment watching ESPN.

“Dude, training camp hasn't even started yet, and you wanna make bets that you'll lose already?”

“They traded their best pitcher to the Cardinals, they're screwed.” Jack to a sip of his beer. 

Max scoffed. “Well at least we can make it to the world series every year. Unlike the Orioles, who haven't even gotten a foot in the door.”

“The Orioles are gonna win this year, you watch.”

“Yeah right. The Orioles are right there with Tampa Bay and Boston.”

“You take that back Schneider.” Jack narrowed his eyes. 

“Make me Barakat.” He smirked.

Jack knew what he was doing. Max always tried to push Jack's button whenever he was horny, and Jack peaked the semi hard on he was rocking when he came in the door. Jack had pounced on the younger male and started to attack his neck.

“You gonna take back what you said?” Jack sucks at his collarbone.

“Mmm never.” Max huffed.

Jack grinded his hard on against Max’s, causing both of them to moan. Jack undid singer's pants and palmed his cock through his underwear.

“Guess you're gonna have to face the consequences then.” Jack made quick work of stripping him and Max down, leaving both of them naked and horny.

Jack had trailed kisses down to Max’s hole, before teasing him with his tongue.

“F-fuck Jack.” Max groaned.

“Patience.” Jack plunged two fingers in along with his tongue. Once he was done opening him up, Jack grabbed his jacket that held the bottle of lube and slathered his cock before sliding into Max.

“Always so desperate for this.” The guitarist rolled his hips.

Max bucked up into him. “Only for you baby.”  
Jack started pounding into Max, spiraling closer and closer to his climax. Once he felt the familiar heat pool in his stomach, he slowed his thrusts and grabbed Max’s cock.   
“Gonna cum for me Max?” Jack jerked his cock faster. “Gonna spill your seed all over my dick?”

“Yes...I- I'm, Jack!” Max came with a shout.

Jack started thrusting faster, coming inside Max a minute later. 

“So,” Jack pulled out. “You got anything to that?”

“The Orioles aren't that bad of a baseball team.”

“Thank you.” Jack cheered.

“Now you're football team however, I could go on for hours about the raggedy Ravens.” Max added.

Jack sat back up. “You're really trying to get me to fuck the shit outta you're ass huh?”

“So lemme tell you bout you're boi Flacco-”

“Oh you are dead!” Jack tackled Max to the ground.

Max only laughed when Jack pinned him down. They didn't always have days like this, but when they did, they were always in each other's pants.


End file.
